


For a Quarter

by Requested



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Objectification, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requested/pseuds/Requested
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill is away on hunts, Ellen ties naked teenage Jo to the pool table in the Roadhouse with a bucket and a sign saying "Fuck this Hole for a Quarter." Jo quickly grows to enjoy the routine. But one day, Bill comes home early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy is Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural. I used dialogue from Masters of Sex episode 202 Kyrie Eleison said by Rose to Bill. Any other references to any other work is purely coincidental, subconscious, or related to the public prompt. 
> 
> Note. Some of this is pretty cheesy. Sorry. Please forgive any mistakes – I tried to proofread to the best of my abilities, but I didn’t have anyone else look over it.
> 
> Prompt (Contains Spoilers for Fic): http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/87167.html?thread=33288063
> 
> When Bill is away on hunts, Ellen ties naked teenage Jo to the pool table in the Roadhouse with a bucket and a sign saying "fuck this hole for a quarter." Jo may be confused/reluctant at first but grows to enjoy the routine. When it proves to be a popular event, Ellen gets a special bench for Jo to be strapped into and puts her in the corner with the arcade games to free up the pool table. 
> 
> Bill gets home early from a hunt with John and is shocked to find his daughter displayed for such use. John thinks it's great and takes a turn (maybe he's done it before), and Bill finds himself unexpectedly aroused by watching his hunting partner fuck his daughter in his bar. He takes her when John's done, thinking she'll never know it was him because she's facing the wall, but Jo sees his reflection in the pinball machine (or recognizes his aftershave, or whatever) and it's when she says "Daddy?" that Bill comes all over her.
> 
> Would love lots of emphasis on fluids and mess and sloppy nths, Jo's helplessness, praise from Ellen for being a good girl, Jo's feelings about hearing another coin clink into the bucket. Dubcon is fine, or Jo can be enthusiastic from the start.

For a Quarter

Chapter 1 Daddy is Away

God, she felt so empty. Like there was this need she couldn’t contain. Jo needed something hot and long and she wanted someone to tell her it was OK to want it and OK to take it. She looked around the bar. Mom, Dad and Dad’s friend John were all looing over papers thrown all over the table. They would be busy for a while planning their next big hunt. Jo looked at her options. There was Jason – a middle aged family man who started hunting after his youngest daughter was killed, Gavin – an older hunter who had partnered with her dad a few times and Aiden – one of the youngest hunters she had ever met. Jason might not want to fuck a guy’s daughter in his place of business. Gavin would quite possibly tell her dad. Aiden was probably a quick fuck, but he might be able to get it up a few times. Aiden it was then.

“Hey, Aiden. I need help lifting something in the back. Would it be possible for you to help me? I will throw in a free beer.”

He lifted his head and gave her a quick smile after he looked her over. Jo subtly pushed out her chest. She made sure he had an eyeful. 

“Sure, darlin’. Just tell me where you need me.” He followed her to the back, taking in the sight of her firm ass and long teen legs. As they entered the storage room, Jo pushed Aiden up against the door. This was going to be so much fun. 

“Do you like ‘em aggressive?” she asked coyly. 

“I like’m anyway I can get ‘em.” Using both hands, he pushed their pelvises together and grounded his into hers while she threaded her hands into his short hair and began to nip at his lips. He obediently opened his mouth. Soon their tongues battled for dominance – she let him win and then she pulled away. Sometimes, it was better just to give them a little taste, just to tease them a little. Jo smirked at Aiden and removed her top. Yes, teasing works well, she thought as her nails lightly traced the top of her bra. She appreciated the glance he gave her bra covered breasts. 

“I’m gonna have fun playin’ with those,” he said gruffly. 

She gave a throaty laugh. “You are gonna have to wait – I’m gonna play with these first.” She whispered into his ear as she cupped his balls with one hand. Letting the other hand slide down his chest as she dropped to her knees, she kept her eyes staring into his and a playful smile on her face. She undid his jeans and his erection sprung out. No underwear? Kinky.

Gripping his cock with one hand, she carefully gave small licks all over the prick to get it wet. She looked up into his eyes again. God, she loved the dark look that men get when they think they have you. She loved it even more to watch it fall off of their faces as they fell apart under her hands. Her hand slid easily over the spit covered dick. 

“I want you so bad. I can’t wait to feel you up inside me. I’m gonna make you feel so good. Think about that nice, wet, hot heat and me squeezing it just right around your big cock.” Aiden closed his eyes and Jo stuck the head in her mouth and sucked. Slowly, Jo began to bob her head taking an inch out and two inches in. Then she began to use her tongue to press up against the underside of the shaft. As she bobbed, it would slide over the large under vein. 

“Oh, God!” Aiden nearly screamed. He dug his fingers into her hair and pulled her farther onto his cock. Gagging, Jo tapped on his legs quickly. He released her immediately. “Oh, God, I’m sorry.”

Coughing, she replied, “It’s ok. Wasn’t expecting that.” She kissed the right thigh. “Want to try again?”

He laughed. “I don’t think I can handle a mouth like yours. Why don’t you get up here and let me pound you into next week?”

Jo smiled and stripped her pants off, “Are you sure you can handle me at all?”

As she was removing her thong, the duo heard a distinct click of a shot gun. 

“Now, I don’t think that is going to be happening at all. Aiden, was it? Why don’t you get the fuck out of my bar and if I ever see you again…” Ellen trailed off. Aiden instantly removed his hands from Jo and in what must have been the fastest time ever zipped himself up and ran out of the storage door.

“And you, young lady, what the hell are you thinking?” Oh, God. Her mom had seen. Her cheeks flooded with embarrassment. She didn’t know what was worse her mom knowing or the fact that Aiden hadn’t satisfied the urge.

“Mom,” she began, but she stopped. She just looked at Ellen lost. 

“Forget it. We will be discussing this later. Get up stairs to your room right now or so help me, I will be telling your father what has been going on.”

o . o . o .

A sharp knock came from the other side of her door. God. She really didn’t want to do this. She just wanted to go pick a guy out, fuck him and then get on with her life.

“Come in.” 

“So, John and your dad left. They should be back in a week or two.” Ellen paused. “Really, Aiden? You couldn’t have at least picked a guy with decent brains? Or maybe even someone who is out of this life?”

“I didn’t want Aiden for the company, Mom. I just wanted him to take care of the urge for a little bit.”

“What to explain that a little bit?”

"It's like there's a dark thing inside of me starving and every time I think about a boy or a man I can't stop till I have it. It's like no matter what my brain says, this other part. It's like, it's like, it's against me. It just wants and when it wants everything else just ... goes away." She had never told anyone about this. Her stomach felt like it was in knots. Jo looked up at her mom from the bed.

Ellen’s face softened. “Huh, your grandma was like that. Don’t worry, baby. We’ll take care of it. Wash your face and come on down to the bar.”

o . o . o .

When Jo got down to the bar, there was quite a few regulars drinking and having a good time. Ellen was standing by a cleared pool table in the side room. Jo felt nervous like she had swallowed a whole kaleidoscope of butterflies.

“You still feeling alright?”

“Yeah, mom, I’m fine.”

“Ok, honey, strip.” Wait – what? 

“Here?” She looked around nervous and scared. There were hunters she had known since she was a little girl sitting in the room next door having a few beers. How could her mom want her to do that here?

“Joanna, do as I say or there will be consequences.” Jo nodded and removed her top. As she started to remove her bra, she noticed that the talking in the other room had stopped. God, did she want to look over and see them looking at her? Maybe. She dropped her bra on the ground. A few nasty comments were called out and a few cheers lingered in the air. She dropped her pants and exposed her bare ass to the crowd behind her. No underwear.

“Looks like your little girl is a bit nasty, Ellen,” a man called from the bar. Jo’s face got real red. 

“They get in the way,” she said as she looked at the ground. The men in the bar started to crowd the entry way into the backroom – looking at Jo and trying to figure what was going on. 

“It’s ok, it will be better real soon,” Ellen said as she laid a comforting hand on Jo. Jo looked up at her mom and felt a something wrap around her wrist. Her eyes widened. Handcuffs? 

“Mom, what are you doing?” Ellen ignored her and placed another handcuff on her other wrist. She pushed Jo almost onto the pool table and bent her over it. She finished tying Jo down with her arms spread so that she couldn’t lift her upper body more than a few inches.

“Gavin, give me that spreader, will you?” Gavin stepped forward and picked up a spreader that had been placed on the side of the room. Together, they spread and locked Jo’s feet up. 

“Mom? I don’t get it. How is this supposed to help me? Mom?” Ellen just patted Jo’s shoulder.

“It will be ok. We are just going to feed that urge until you don’t have it anymore.” She lovingly told Jo. “Would you like to go first? This ride only costs a quarter.” A quarter? Her mom was giving her away for a quarter? Jo stilled her struggles as a rough hand began to pat her ass. The urge from earlier was back with a vengeance. 

“Huh, haven’t even started yet and she is leaking like a facet,” Gavin said. He placed one finger inside of her. She wanted more, but wasn’t sure she wanted to do it here in front of everyone.

“Please,” Jo said as she wiggled her ass. Was she begging to be let go? Or begging for more?

“Everybody, listen up. You can all get your turn if you wait. There will be no taking her anywhere and only one at a time. Other than that, boys, enjoy your new bar bitch.” As Ellen left to go take drink orders, Gavin stuck another finger inside Jo.

“You are just the prettiest thing I have seen in a long time,” Gavin whispered in her ear as he leaned over her. She couldn’t help but clench her inner muscles at the praise. “I love how wet you are for me. Do you think this slutty hole can take all of me right now?”

“No, no, you need to stretch me out first. You have to –“ Gavin popped the head of his cock in Jo’s slick hole.

“Well, you feel pretty loose to me.” The boys watching the show laughed. He continued, “I want you to tell me all the dirty little things you do when you are sitting up in your room by yourself. Do you fuck yourself? Is that why this hole is so damn loose? Or do you prefer a real cock?” As he spoke, he moved himself so he was balls deep in the little girl in front of him. Jo was moaning so loud.

Another man came up to the side of the pool table. He grabbed Jo’s cuffed hand and placed it on his crotch. Jo could feel the hardness just underneath the stiff denim. She turned her head to look up at him. She didn’t recognize him.

“I bet you need more than one man to satisfy you. Come on, rub me a little bit and I will make you feel so good.” Forgetting that there was a crowd of guys waiting for their turn, Jo nodded and began to pet him through his jeans. Soon, he had dropped his pants around his knees as Jo wrapped her little hand around his cock. She rubbed him and put a slight twist on the end. 

Gavin was going to town right behind her. She could feel every thrust of the older hunter. His hand lightly slapped her ass. She couldn’t stop herself, she clenched as tightly as she could. Sweat and precome ran down her leg. Dirty. She was so dirty and she loved it. It didn’t matter 10 minutes ago, this was the last place she wanted to be. But now? She felt so full. The itch was finally being scratched. Relief was on its way.

“Can you do another one, sexy?” Another hunter asked near her other hand. This one she recognized – Kyle. Without answering, Jo began to pet the new guy, rubbing the old one at the same time. Unfortunately, it was hard to both – sorta like patty your head and rubbing your tummy. 

“Come’on, I thought you were a good slut.” She looked right up into his eyes with a frown on her face. Almost ripping his prick from his pants, she began to rub both at the same time. Gavin was losing his rhythm and was beginning to pick up pace. Soon she was going to be so sated. She gripped the cocks in her hand.

“Fuck. That’s how you handle a cock,” Kyle almost scream. The other guy laughed.

“Well, I’ll be. I thought you would be having a hard time with just one, but you can handle yourself just fine. Looks like we don’t need the only one person at a time rule after all,” Ellen said as she caressed Jo’s back. When had she come back to check in? Should Jo be worried he mom was praising her for acting like a total whore? Ellen had brought in a steel bucket with a sign that read, “Fuck this Hole for a Quarter.” She placed the bucket down at Jo’s feet. Jo struggled to get a look at her mom. 

“Keep going, honey. Show ‘em what a good girl you are. How you were just made to take their cock.” With one last pat, Ellen walked off. Gavin was losing his breath. Forget Aiden, she should have gone after him earlier today. He had stamina. He began to pick up even more speed, ramming her into the pool table. The man with the first hand job gently pried her hand off. He walked around the corner of the pool table so that he was facing Jo straight on.

“I am going to fill you up so good.” Gavin gruffly stated taking her attention off of the man in front of her.

“No, you gotta take it out. I’m not on the pill.” She felt a warmth in her lower region. Fuck. He stilled and caught his breath. The man standing before watched the pair of them – it seemed to Jo he was getting off on Gavin coming inside of her. Come sprayed her face. She could feel it dripping into her mouth as she gasped. She licked the salty, bitter fluid around her lips. He petted her head once and then gave her a quick kiss as Gavin was finally starting to detangle himself from her. 

Before he had even finished pulling out, Jo heard a clink in the bucket. Another one? Already? She bit her lip. She wasn’t sure if she should be scared or happy. She was so close to coming. The new stranger didn’t say anything and she couldn’t see who it was from this position. She felt him enter her though. God, he didn’t go slow – just bottomed out in her. Hands gripped her hips and held them about an inch or two off of the table. Then the pounding started.

Jo was seeing stars. She couldn’t focus on anything. She wasn’t sure where Kyle or the other man had gone – all she knew was there was some stranger riding the life out of her. Suddenly there was two hands petting her hair and drawing her attention back to a man in front of her – Gavin.

“Why don’t you clean me up, darling?” Jo obediently opened her mouth and gave his dirty cock small kitten licks. Before she could put his smelly cock in her mouth, her head was thrown back as she arched up and let out a moan. A deep laugh came from behind her. It was possessive and proud – the type of thing to say, ‘look boys, I did that.’ The same voice from behind her said, “I bet if I keep going, I can get you to squirt.”

Jo moaned. There were still a group of hunters waiting after this guy finished. She was going to be a raw nerve.

o . o . o .

By the time the bar had closed, Jo was so exhausted she was nearly catatonic. Beer bottles were scattered all around her. The one or two that had been placed on her back had spilt leaving her a mess of sweat, beer and come. All of the hunters but one had left. As Ellen cleaned up the bar, he kneeled next to Jo. Soft licks were placed near her messy pussy. He was slowly removing the mess the others had left.

“You are so dirty, angel. I’m gonna suck all of those juices out of you, just so I can come back tonight and fill you all up again. You gonna stay a clean girl for me until then?” She moaned. “I don’t believe you.” With that, he suck his tongue into the come filled hole, loudly slurping the mess from the numerous men who had used her that night. 

“Hey, Phil,” Ellen came up behind them. “I gotta close up and get her to bed.” He sucked a glob of come out, got up and fed it to Jo. 

“Sure thing, Ellen. This was a great idea. I’m going to tell all my buddies so they can try her out. Maybe make a night of it with the guys.” He waved as he left. First, she removed the spreader bar and then she uncuffed her wrists. All the while singing praises about what a good girl Jo had been, how her daddy would have been so proud of her, and how she is growing into quite the woman. She lightly washed her daughter off with an old wet rag and then carried her to bed. 

As she was turning out the lights, she told Jo, “It’s going to be an even better day tomorrow. We will keep that pussy working until it is completely sated forever.”


	2. Daddy Comes Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the views and kudos!! Hope you enjoy.

For a Quarter

Chapter 2 Daddy Comes Homes

It had been months since this little activity had started. Jo couldn’t get enough of it. She couldn’t wait for the nights like these when Daddy was out of town and she had tons of customers all to herself. Jo was currently tied to a sex bench near the pool table. She could feel the hunter behind her coming undone. It wouldn’t be much longer.

He felt so good. She could feel the tip of his head brushing against her g-spot as he pulled back. It almost felt as good as when he thrust back in. His balls felt even more swollen than before. She could feel them smack against her ass as the hunter slowly lost his rhythm and just focused on speed. She clenched down as hard as she could and felt a sloppy mess gush out of her. 

“Fuck,” the older man cursed as he added to the mess inside of her. His hips stilled and a hand began to rub her back. “Baby, I love messing up this filthy cunt even more.”

He slowly removed himself from Jo and pulled his pants back up. His hands spread her well used hole to look at the mess that was left. “And I always appreciate the view.”

Jo heard a clink in the bucket. A gruff voice asked, “Hey Joe, do you mind if I give this little girl a go?”

“Sure, man, be my guest.” The previous hunter said in almost a breathy voice. Fingers began to rub her clit. God, yes. She loved it when they played with her magic button. Suddenly, the fingers were gone. She felt a breath down there. Was he going to lick her? Typically, only Phil got off on eating out of her. She moaned at the thought. But it wasn’t a tongue that touched her next. The fingers stuck themselves into her sloppy pussy and coated themselves in how many guys’ mess? 6? 7? She had lost count. 

The come coated fingers were back on her clit like they had never left. But this time, they were rubbing in circles around the nub, faster and harder. So much harder. They left the button and began to trace around her inner lips spreading the mess. She whimpered at the loss and heard a chuckle in return. He was freaking playing with her. She wiggled her hips and groaned. In retaliation, his fingers pinched the clit. Shit! Then they rubbed it nicely and finally that delicious pressure was back. She was going to . . . was going to . . . there! Fuck. 

“Keep going! Keep going! Oh, God. Right there. Please fuck me. Oh, please fill me up. Yes!” The hand was gone, but another harder pressure entered her. She felt her inner muscles burn from stretching around that prick. Oh fuck, she had been so used, it has been a while since she could feel that amazing, delicious feeling. He must be huge. She almost wished she could see his face just to beg him to come back and do this again and again. 

“You like that, sweetheart?”

“Yes, please more. I’ll be your good girl if you just give me more,” Jo couldn’t help but beg. His hips changed angles. It was suddenly sliding on her top inner wall. She could feel every inch. 

“I bet you are always a good girl, huh? You’re a good girl for Ellen? For Joey? For me? For your daddy?” Jo flung her head back as much as she could. She tried to move her hips back and forth as much as possible. She was a very good girl. And he was a very dirty boy. As he continued to pound her, his hand was brought back to her spot. Fuck, she was going to come again before he did. 

“Maybe you’re not such a good girl after all, maybe you are a little dirty girl for Daddy, huh? Come on, tell me how hot you are for Daddy. How you just need to be plugged by Daddy.” That shouldn’t be as hot as it was. He thrust harder and harder each time he said Daddy. 

“I’m so hot for Daddy. I want Daddy to touch my little clit and pinch my nipples. I want to climb on top of him and make him come so hard he won’t be able to walk straight until next week. I want him to use me as his little sex toy all night long!” There was a ruffling noise behind her and the man pulled out. The bar got very silent. A small clink was heard – another coin. But the man hadn’t finished. Why wasn’t he finishing?

“Hey? Sir?” Jo was confused and maybe a little scared. Did she go too far with the dirty talk? She thought he seemed really into the whole Daddy thing. She knew she was. And what was with her new customer? Why didn’t the new comer want to touch her? Had she done something wrong?

“Ouch!” A hand slapped her rear just hard enough to sting. It was followed by another four quick spankings. There was a pause – then two hands were on her rear end massaging the red cheeks. They began to spread them wide and close them – almost like they were playing peek-a-boo with her wet hole. She was thoroughly confused and a little pissed off. She had been so freaking close to coming before the other man had stopped. Maybe this new guy just needed to be in the mood?

“I think I love it when you spank me. It makes me all horny and wet to know that a man like you knows how to treat a naughty girl like me. But I bet I can be your good girl if you let me. What do you want me to do to you? I’ll make you feel so good you explode.” Jo asked as she wiggled her ass against the rough hands. There wasn’t a verbal reply, but the hands moved to her pussy. One hand spread her outer lips and the other began to fill up her vagina. His bulging pants barely brushed against her backside. Maybe her new client just needed a few commands?

“I love the way you are filling me up with your hands. I think that the only thing that would fill me up better would be that thick cock I can feel in your pants. Your penis is going to feel so incredible pressed up against me.” There was a groan and the hands were gone. 

The guy must have agreed with her because she felt a zipper open up and the new comer’s pants being pushed down. As the guy pressed into her, she heard his breathing deepen. His hands gripped the sides of her hips hard, but he made no move to fuck her. She continued, “Look how ready I am. Don’t you want to put your cock in me and pound me –hard?”

He man plunged his hips forward with so much force the bench moved forward an inch. Fuck. That was what Jo wanted. “Do you like it? You like that wet pussy? Tell me --- no, show me how much you love it. Make me scream.” 

She could feel the cock in her pulsing, thrusting, and wiggling back and forth, up and down. It seemed to be trying to touch every inch up inside of her all at once. Forget the other guy – she wanted to get the name of this one and beg him to come back every night and fill her like this. Or both of them could. Together. Yeah, that was a perfect idea. Fuck, that would be so hot.

o . o . o

Bill and John sat in the truck outside the Roadhouse. Bill stared at the light from the Roadhouse bleeding into the darkness. They had just gotten home a week early from what should have been a three week trip. Bill reflected on the conversation he and John had shared on the way back. He wasn’t quite sure if he should deck the guy or thank him for telling him what had been going on behind his back. What the hell was he supposed to do?

“You ready?” John grunted. No, Bill wasn’t ready. He was thinking he was going to kill Ellen . . . and every damn hunter who touched his baby girl. 

“No, but let’s do this anyways.” The duo exited the truck and walked into the bar. God, that sounds like a bad joke. Two hunters walk into a bar and say to the bartender – what? What the hell is he going to say to his wife? ‘How could you?’ doesn’t seem to cover it.

When they first entered the bar, no one really reacted to their presents. This might be due to the fact that Bill was wearing a coat, hat and sunglasses. Yeah, he blended right in. Eventually people started to point. He saw when it got Ellen’s attention. She paled and hurried over.

“It’s not what you think,” she explained. Really? How the fuck does she know what he was thinking when he can’t even decide for himself. He didn’t want to talk to her. He made his way over to the entryway of the side room. Joey was going to town on his baby girl. Red. He was seeing red. 

“Fuck,” the older man cursed as he came. “Baby, I love messing up this filthy cunt even more.” That was fucking it. Bill moved forward, but both John and Ellen grabbed his shoulders.

“Look at your baby girl, Billy. Take a good long look at her,” John whispered into his ear. Jo was bent over a sex bench and tied down. God, she couldn’t even leave if she wanted to. But she didn’t sound like she wanted to leave. She sounded like she was having a fuckin’ good time. John suddenly left his side and headed towards that bastard Old Joe who was spreading his baby girl’s gushing cunt. At least, John was on his side. Bill was going to enjoy watching John beat that asshole into next week. 

John threw a quarter in the bucket. What the fuck? John couldn’t really think he was going to let him fuck his little girl. He made a move to go beat both of their asses, but Ellen still had his arms held tightly against his back. His gruff voice asked, “Hey Joe, do you mind if I give this little girl a go?”

“Sure, man, be my guest,” he replied like Jo was his to give away. John didn’t waste any time rubbing Jo. Jo must have liked it because she was panting and moaning. 

“Just look at your baby, honey. She’s enjoying this. Hell, she needs this,” Ellen basically plead into his ear. Almost as if he was inspecting it, John knelt beside Jo’s ass. Bill couldn’t see what was going on; his head and body blocked the view. But whatever he was doing, Jo was well on her way to screaming out her pleasure. He felt himself harden. It was understandable; she looked like a young Ellen, back before Joanna was born. Soon, she was coming- panting and moaning like a bitch in heat. But John shouldn’t be the one doing that to her. If she needed help, she should have come to him. Come to him? Bill watched the scene. Yes, he was a sick old man. He wanted to be the one pounding into her like that. 

Without stopping, John turned to look at Bill. He smirked at him and asked Jo, “You like that, sweetheart?”

“Yes, please more. I’ll be your good girl if you just give me more,” Jo begged. It was so hot. John leaned forward, completely changing the angle and began to drive his hips down. If that wasn’t the hottest thing he ever saw . . . He still wanted to punch the smirk off of John’s face. 

“I bet you are always a good girl, huh? You’re a good girl for Ellen? For Joey? For me? For your daddy?” John continued, still looking at Bill. Jo flung her head back as much as she could. What was he playing at here?

“Maybe you’re not such a good girl after all, maybe you are a little dirty girl for Daddy, huh? Come on, tell me how hot you are for Daddy.” That was too hot. He tried once again to get loose. 

“Ellen, let me go – now. I’m not playing around.” He could finally feel his arms again, but it really didn’t matter. He was transfixed by the sight of Jo begging for her Daddy. Well, screw you, John. He was Jo’s only Daddy. Go fuck your own kids. He somehow silently made his way over to the duo.

“I’m so hot for Daddy. I want Daddy to touch my little clit and pinch my nipples. I want to climb on top of him and make him come so hard he won’t be able to walk straight until next week. I want him to use me as his little sex toy all night long!” John smiled at him and gestured a hand over his little girl. Do you want this? He asked. God, yes, he wanted that. He threw off his hat, coat and shades. His pants were undone, but not lowered before he could think. Meanwhile, John had removed himself from Jo. His cock stood erect and glistening with come as he watched Bill. People who hadn’t noticed him before stopped talking. All eyes were on him.

“Hey? Sir?” She was waiting. But did he really want to do this? And do it in front of everyone? There was no going back. Well, actually, it wasn’t like Jo would even know. She couldn’t see him from the position she was in. He watched her wiggle around as much as possible on the bench. God, she was a dirty little girl. She should have waited for him. He rapidly brought his hand down 5 times, just to show her who her real Daddy was. 

Her butt was tinged just a little pink. He needed to touch her, so he put his hands on the smooth globes and gently pressed them together and apart. Jo was a mess down there. How many guys had she let use her? Could he really do this to her as well? He didn’t think he could, not matter how much he wanted to. He took his hands off.

“I think I love it when you spank me. It makes me all horny and wet to know that a man like you knows how to treat a naughty girl like me. But I bet I can be your good girl if you let me. What do you want me to do to you? I’ll make you feel so good you explode.” Jo asked as she wiggled her ass against the rough hands. He couldn’t respond to her verbally; she would know. She would know that her daddy was just as sick as every man here and she would know that she was irresistible. God, she was sexy. He spread her southern lips and stuck two fingers in the hole. Three fingers. Four. He was so hard.

“I love the way you are filling me up with your hands. I think that the only thing that would fill me up better would be that thick cock I can feel in your pants. Your penis is going to feel so incredible pressed up against me.” Shit! He could never deny his little girl anything. He lowered his zipper even further down than it already was and pushed his pants down to his knees. He pressed into to the wet, hot heat. Jo was so loose, there was little resistance. All she could do was to lie there and let him give it to her. That might have been the hottest part of this little situation. He breathed heavily, but didn’t move his hips. 

She continued, “Look how ready I am. Don’t you want to put your cock in me and pound me –hard?” Well, if she wanted it hard, he was going to give it to her hard. He slammed forward with all of his might. Then back out and forward again. He was determined to leave bruises so that later she would feel it. She would feel him. Her daddy completely owned this night. 

“Do you like it? You like that wet pussy? Tell me --- no, show me how much you love it. Make me scream.” What a filthy, little girl and she was all his. He could feel his cock pulsing. God, he wasn’t going to last long. 

It felt so good; he could feel that pressure starting to build up in his loins. Then that bastard John had to ruin it all. He step in front of Jo and said, “What a dirty mouth you got. We need to wash your mouth out.”

He stuck his still hard, come covered cock down Jo’s throat and laughed, “Honey, you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen!” He looked over at Bill like this was their night. 

Okay, Bill had to admit. It was hot as hell to see Jo swallowing cock like she couldn’t get enough of it. It was amazing to be able to share this experience with his partner. But the idea was that Jo would have never known they were here. That way, he could come back and fill her up again and again. Jo was slurping on John’s cock. John had his head thrown back, grunting. Bill had to pause to watch the sight.

“You are going to take it all, aren’t you? You are going to swallow every last drop like a good girl, right?” John asked as he petted Jo’s hair. “You look so pretty with your lips around my cock. I bet this bench is your favorite place to be, just taking it where ever you can get it.” Jo’s cheeks hallowed out and she sucked him real hard. John got real quiet as he came in her mouth. She gave small kitten licks to his spent cock. 

When the cock was clean, she asked in a small voice, “Mr. Winchester? Can you tell my daddy to come all over my ass?” 

Who was he to deny his little girl that simple request? He pulled out and gave himself a few quick rubs. He was going to do this every night for the rest of his life. What a wonderful little present he and Ellen had created. Soon he was splattering all over her lower back and ass. Jo moaned, “Daddy!”

“Hey, baby girl.”

“Hey, Daddy,” Jo replied in a voice where you could hear her smile. Bill threw another quarter in the bucket and asked, “Are you going to let me do whatever I want to this sloppy, little hole?”

“Yes, please. Whatever you want to do.” And he knew she would. Why? Because she was his very good little girl.


End file.
